High School
by PlutoSG
Summary: Teens fall in love with teenage boys which causes Drama and wat not and People find out MK and Ryan's Secret
1. Joe's Crush

**High School!**

By: Pluto3

**Plot:**

A set of teenage girls run into some boys that go to their school Vista Del Lago.

They slowly start to talk more creating relationships and break ups and maybe even make ups. Jealousy becomes an issue in the future will the girls stay friends?  
Or will they soon become enemies.?

**Note:** They names Joe, Nick and Kevin may seem like Im Using the Jonas Brothers but they aren't and even tho they are in a band together they aren't famous and no they're names aren't the Jonas Brothers.

**Starring: **Jessica, Mary-Kate (not Olsen) , Stephanie, Joe , Amanda, Alondra, Iris, Karina, Nick, Deanette, Benjamin, Justin, Ryan, Kevin, Noel & maybe even more.

The Girls are in line for Movie tickets.

"Guys! What movie are we gonna see?", asked Jessica

"Excuse me are you in line?", asked a boy named Joe.

"Yeah, but you can go ahead." Jessica said blushing

"Thanks!" he said with a smile.

"Don't you go to Vista?" she questioned.

"Yea Im Joe" he replied.

"I know who you are"she said with a big smile.

"Nice to know! Well I'll see you around okay?" he said back.

"Yeah sure." said Jessica watching him walk away.

Stephanie came rushing up to her with Mary-Kate following close behind.

"OMG! He was talking to you!!! What'd he say?!" Stephanie asked overly excited

"Nothing. Just telling me his name which I already knew, and OMG he's so sexy it kills!" Jessica exclaimed.

"It should be illegal to be that cute!" said Mary-Kate with a smile.

**Joe was the One of Vistas Sexiest boys. He was in a Band with his 2 Brothers, Nick and Kevin and They often Played at School Bashes and House parties. No they weren't famous yet but they have a good future. The school loves Nick and Joe. Kevin is no longer in school he's thinking about College so far. Joe had hazel eyes to Die for and every girl wanted a chance to look deep into them. But Joe only wanted a girlfriend who could understand him and his bi-polar ways. He didnt get mad often, actually he hardly ever got mad. He was often confused. Which made him even cuter.**

"I know right!" Jessica agreed.

" So what movie are we going to see?" asked Mary-Kate

"Um...Super Hero Movie." Stephanie blurted

"OK fine with me I heard it was funny." said Mary-Kate

Karina a friend of theirs came up to them.

"Where were you?" Mary-Kate asked curious

"Bathroom Mom!" Karina said humorously

"You missed it Joe was talking to Jessica!" said Stephanie

"Really!?" said Karina acting like she cares

"Yea!" said Stephanie

"Who cares!" Karina said in a fake excited way

"Oh shut up! Your so Fucking mean!" said Stephanie pouting

"Im Not! I just don't like him he's ugly!" Karina said defending herself

"What! Your Crazy! Im gonna tell him what you said!" Stephanie said in a loud tone.

"Thats if you ever talk to him!" Karina replied

"True." she replied softly

The girls bought their tickets and went inside the movies

Not realizing they are an hour early!

"Were way to early Idiot!" Deanette said to Jessica who suggested they go in right now.

They all ignored her comment.

"Look! Joe just walked in!" Mary-Kate said happily

Both Stephanie and Jessica's Head sprung around quick!

"OMG! He's gonna see this movie too!?" said Jessica

"Not surprising!" Mary-Kate said sitting back in her seat

**Mary-Kate and her Friends were some what popular because they were around a lot at their school. They often Threw big parties and invited mostly every one. Mary-Kate seemed like the pretty girl out of her group of friends. People say shes the one that sticks out the most. "The most caring" or "Not so sensitive one". MK wasn't any of those in her head. She was just an average girl with average friends. Who loved to Party and cared for someone in need. Boys crushed on her a lot because of her down to earth style and not so snobby ways. But she didn't pay them much attention. Not that she didn't like boys she just never really found one that suited her. She liked Joe in a way but she didnt see him as her actual type. Mary- Kate had a secret though. **

"His little brother Nick came too!!" Stephanie said smiling.

"Isn't Nick like 17 and Joe 18?" asked Jessica

"Something like that." said Stephanie.

30 min went by pretty quick since Jessica and Stephanie spent most of the time talking about Joe and Nick's cute ways. Mary-Kate grew tired of them talking about them. So she soon blocked out their voices.

Suddenly Joe was walking up to them.

"Hey Ladies." said Joe with a comforting smile.

"Hey" they said in unison

"Um..My friend wants to know your name. He's to much of a pussy to come over here." said Joe to Karina who was hardly paying attention.

"Who me?" questioned Karina confused.

"No the chair! Yes you." He said smiling.

"Oh Im Karina." she replied.

"Alright I'll be back" said Joe walking back over to his friends.

***!Mean While With Joe!***

"So whats her name?" asked a boy named Noel

**Noel was one of Joe's closes friends. But he often grew distant because of his secretive ways. He knew Joe and Nick since Freshman year of High school. He had a crush on Karina ever since he laid eyes on her on day at a House party. Noel had a shy side to him so he often didnt say the first word. He was more open around his friends then anything. If he wanted to ask a girl out most of the time he'd ask a friend to do it for him. Girls found it cute and attractive. His dark hazel green eyes also made girls fall for him. He wants to change his shy ways this Senior year of high school. But that might be come a problem.**

"Karina" said Joe

"Alright thanks! She's Fucking sexy." said noel with a grin.

"Whatever man, I like the one in the glasses." Joe replied.

"Stephanie!" Nick stated.

"Is that her name?" said a curious Joe.

" Yea shes in my chemistry class." Nick added.

**Stephanie was the shortest one of the girls. She didnt always wear glasses but she said it makes her face look prettier. She was right it made her shoulder length hair and chocolate brown eyes look edgy. She was some what in love with Joe. Even though she didnt know him that well. What she didnt know was that Joe was secretly in love with her too, and he didnt even know her name. They've pasted each other but never spoke. Stephanie was called the Most sensitive girl from the group. She didnt handle break up very well, but her friends were always there for her. Especially Mary-Kate but then again Mary-Kate was there for all of them. Stephanie is the most out going from the group of girls, but she sill had a shy side to her. **

"Dude you have to introduce me! Get your little ass over there and go talk to her for me. Not around her friends though." said Joe

"Alright geez chill!"said Nick

Nick walked up to girls and asked if he could talk to Stephanie alone for a second. 7 min later , Stephanie came back with a smile.

" what'd he say?" questioned Jessica.

"He-he, he said that Joe wanted to hang out with me sometime." Stephanie said with a Huge Grin.

"Your so lucky!" said Jessica

**Jessica she was the confusing girl from the group. She gets jealous a lot and sometimes came off as a little mean. But once you really got to know her she was sweet. She loves parties and she one of the main reasons why the girls threw parties. Her parents are hardly ever home so her older brother watches her. Jessica had a thing for guys but she often pushed them away because of her jealousy problems. Jessica had one boy that truly liked her and his name was Ryan. Her and Ryan share a strong bond be see never seen him as more than a friend. In a way people thought they were going out because they always kissed and made out with each other. They were kinda like sex buddies, but never did have sex.**

"You should go talk to him Stephanie." said Mary-Kate

" I will but not right now, Im to shy." said Stephanie looking at Joe.


	2. Party Talk

High School!

By: Pluto

**Mary-Kate's POV**

I watched as my friends Stephanie and Jessica gloat over Joe..

Stephanie who was stuck on the fact that Joe had asked her out. When he hadn't really asked her out, he just asked to "hangout". Plus It wasn't him that asked, it was his brother. Hanging out can include all of us. It is hanging out. Who knows his brother might just hang around with them during their hang out session.

"Man I wish I was you !!"said a some what jealous Jessica.

"Theres always Nick" I said.

Nick wasn't all that bad I actually found him more attractive than Joe.

Nick's hair was the perfect length for is small shaped head. He was adorable.

"I don't like Nick!" Jessica whined

"What about Ryan I heard he was into you" Stephanie suggested.

"I don't know" said Jessica.

_After the Movie!_

**Nick's POV **

The movie was over and my Brother still didn't Talk to his future girlfriend.

My brother may have any girl he likes and he was more out going than me. But for him not to have the balls to talk to Stephanie was one of his girl problems. He could talk to any other one of his friends that were girls.

"So are you going to go talk to Stephanie? The movie is over."I asked.

"Um No what am I going to say to her" Joe said

"Anything" I hissed back

"Nah no thank you" said my brother.

"Want me to call her over?" I said with a smile.

"No!" he hissed

"Yeah!" I hissed back.

Noel Suddenly Shouted Stephanie. It was Funny.

"oh my Gosh Shut up Noel!" Joe said in a loud whisper.

Stephanie turned around quick. She was almost out the theater. Noel signaled her to come over.

"Hold on guys" she told her friends, as she walked her to us. "what is it?" she asked with a smile

"Joe wants to ask you something. Come on Noel lets go!" I pulled Noel with me.

"So...." said Stephanie awkwardly

I watched from a distance. Curious so see whats going to happen.

"So.. How old are you?" Joe questioned knowing it was a stupid question.

"Well would you like to come to my party on Saturday Im going to be 17." Stephanie stated.

Stephanie was young to be a senior. But she just had a "Late Birthday".

"Sure" he replied. "Hopefully Im not busy" he added sticking his hands in his pocket

"If you are cancel it! You better be there!" She said poking his chest playfully.

"Alright I will. I promise.!" said Joe with a cheeky smile.

"Well. Im gonna go now. Ill see u at school?"

"Yea. Ill see you at school, bye" Joe replied as she went back over to her friend.

**Stephanie's POV**

I walked back over to find on Mary-Kate waiting for me.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked.

"Those losers went to the car to listen to music." Mary-Kate said to me.

We left the mall. Gosh I felt so lucky. Like the luckiest girl on the planet. Joe was coming to my 17th birthday and it was going to be awesome. Maybe just maybe him and his brothers can play a song.

The weekend went by pretty fast, because next thing I knew it was Monday and I was on my way to school. I ran into my friends Mary-Kate and Deanette. They were talking about some new kid I haven't even seen yet.

"Deanette have you seen the New kid Justin!?" Mary-Kate asked

"No! But I did see Benjamin! He was soooo cute." Deanette stated

"Justin is like gorgeous! He has the sexiest eyes in the world" Mary-Kate said in a excited way. "I think he had all my classes" she added

I never seen Mary-Kate obsess over a guy so much before. It was kinda shocking.

"What color are his eyes?" I asked.

"Their Greenish Hazel. Gosh he's so cute." she said lusting.

"Tell me again where did you see him." I said in curiosity.

"Um I was walking into the school and he was headed into the office and I caught a glimpse of his eyes when he looked at me for like 2 seconds. Well I think he was looking at me. Either he was looking at me or he was looking around." said Mary-Kate.

"Okay..Lets go to Jessica shes probably by her locker." I said as we walked to Jessica's locker.

"So Mary-Kate when are you going to find a boyfriend?" Jessica asked

"When will you mind your own business!" she hissed back.

It funny watching my friends fight but sometimes its so stupid.

"I was just saying geez." Jessica said in a low tone.

All of a sudden Jessica's so called friend was walking over. Ryan.

"Hey Jessica can I talk to you for a second?" he asked her with a smile.

"Uh.. Sure Ryan" Jessica went over to Ryan. "What is it?" she added

**Jessica's POV**

Ryan was my best friend. Well best guy friend that is. Every time we'd talk he'd do this thing that I couldn't resist.

"I wanted to say hi to my favorite girl." he said sweetly

"Yeah and I wanted to say hi to my favorite boy. Joe." I joked

"Aw. Babe you really gonna do that to me." He said pulling me in by the waist

"Im kidding." I giggled.

He smiled at me. God I love the way he smiles at me.

"Good." he whispered as he smashed his lips against mine. He pulled aways slowly and said in a sexy tone. "I'll see you after class ok."

I just nodded. I had lost words. I was walking back over to the girls when I heard Deanette say to Stephanie..

"Tell me again why they don't date."

" I have no Idea" Stephanie replied

"Its because we're just friends." I made sure they all heard.

"Why!! You two are so cute together." she wined.

"Hey Deanette." said a familiar voice behind me.

"Hi.." Deanette said nervously.

I turned around to see Benjamin wink at Deanette.

**Deanette's POV**

I couldn't believe what I just saw. Benjamin my biggest crush had just winked at me. Gosh he was so cute.

"Are you going to Stephanie's party?" he asked me

I just stood there frozen.

"Of course shes going." Stephanie answered to me.

"Good so I'll pick you up at 6. Or is that to early?" He said with a smile.

" 6:30 – 7 is better." I finally found the words to speak.

"Alright 7 it is! I'll talk to you later." he winked at me again.

"ok" I replied as he walked away.

A soon as he was down the hall I let out a loud squeal.

"Deanette chill out!" Iris said

"How can I fucking chill out! He just asked me out! I cant wait till your awesome party, Stephanie." I said kinda loud

"Me either!" said Stephanie happily

"I just hope its fun. I can't wait till the next Friday! Didn't we make plans for six flags." said iris happy about six flags

Six flags was Iris's favorite theme park. She was crazy about it!

"Im so excited." said MK. "This weekend is gonna be so fun. With Stephanie's birthday on Saturday and Jessica's birthday on Sunday." she added

"Yup and my birthday is going to be 10x better than Stephanie's." Jessica bragged.

**No ones POV **

But who knew that Her birthday just might be her worst night mare.


End file.
